Forbidden Friendship
by Krista Leighanne
Summary: Three very different newcomers are found in the same compartment and form an unlikely friendship. New generation of Hogwarts. Some HPHG, CCOW, RWLL, DMBlaise
1. Quick Overlook

Don't Judge Books By Their Covers  
  
Three very different people: spoiled brat Precious daughter of Draco and Blaise Malfoy, booksmart risktaker Amaryllis daughter of Harry and Hermione Potter, and witty sensible Regina daughter of Oliver and Cho Wood, form an unlikely friendship when they find themselves sitting together on the train to Hogwarts. Ron and Luna's triplet sons Gregory, Daniel, and Taylor will also make appearances. Rated PG-13 for the later chapters. 


	2. The Letters Arrive

**Chapter 1: The Letters Arrive**

**   
  
**  
_The Malfoy Manor_  
  
Eleven year old Precious Angel Malfoy stood in front of her full length mirror in her pink bedroom, frowing at the newest addition to her wardrobe, a pale lavender silk robe.   
  
"Mummy...," she started, and Blaise Malfoy sighed.   
  
"What's wrong Precious?" she asked.  
  
"This makes me look...what's it called....albino," she whined. Precious' father, Draco had passed on many of his features to his daughter, her silvery blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders, steely gray eyes, and a pale compexion. Like her mother, she'd found an early interest in fashion in the wizarding world.  
  
"Darling..well, I won't lie, it does make you look a bit pale..." Blaise said, and Precious started screaming.  
  
"I DONT WANT TO LOOK LIKE A FILTHY ALBINO I WANT TO LOOK PRETTY TAKE THEM BACK MUMMY!!!!" she screamed, causing Draco to hurry in.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking from Blaise to Precious.  
  
"Daddy, I don't like these robes. I'd like them to be a darker purple, it'll make me look less..albino," Precious told him.  
  
"Of course sweetheart, anything you'd like," Draco said quickly, knowing all too well of his daughters tantrums.  
  
A sudden tap at the window made the Malfoy family look towards it. A great eagle owl was waiting outside, a letter attatched to its leg. Blaise walked over and let it in, and it soared over towards Precious and dropped the letter on the table next to her. Precious looked down and read:  
  
_Miss Precious Malfoy  
  
Largest Bedroom  
  
47 Salazar Way  
  
Oxford, England_  
  
"What is it?" Precious asked. Blaise and Draco smiled proudly.  
  
"It's your Hogwarts letter. You're finally old enough to attend the school we went to," Draco explained. Precious, anxious to see what was inside, tore open the envelope and read:  
  
_Dear Miss Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note the attatched list of school supplies.  
  
Term begins September 1st. We await your owl.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
"Oh this is so wonderful darling, you'll finally get to take part in what we did years ago!" Blaise exclaimed, hugging her daughter while tears of joy came down her olive face. Precious was beaming, nearly bouncing with anticipation.  
  
"When can we get my things?" she asked.  
  
"Anytime you'd like," Draco said.  
  
"Tommorrow?" Blaise suggested. Precious nodded and jumped up and down. The dinner bell tinkled and Draco straightened.  
  
"Well we'd best be getting to dinner, we'll talk more then," he said, and the family went down to have a nice dinner.  
  
_The Potter Home  
_  
"Mum Mum MUMMY!!!!!" Three year old Alexis Potter came crying into the living room where Harry, Hermione and their eldest Amaryllis Potter were talking. Seven year old Andrew came trailing in after her.  
  
"I didn't do nothing Mum," he stated. Hermione looked at him sternly.  
  
"It's I didn't do anything Drew," she told him, then looked at Alexis.  
  
"What's wrong Lexi?" she asked. Lexi pointed at Drew.  
  
"Drew..." Harry said warningly.  
  
"Dad!" Drew exclaimed.  
  
"It was just a spider," he said innocently.  
  
"He frew it in my hair," Lexi whined. Hermione picked her up.  
  
"Drew you know your sister doesnt like spiders," she told him. Drew shuffled his feet.  
  
"Sorry Lexi," he said. Amaryllis looked at her brother.  
  
"Just think if you'd like it if it was done to you," she snapped.  
  
"Noone asked you Amaryllis," he retorted.  
  
"You two!" Hermione exclaimed. Amaryllis folded her arms and pouted.  
  
"Lexi, Drew, we were talking to your sister, alone, for a reason," Harry said. Drew, getting the picture took Lexi's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"Now, back to what we were talking about..." Hermione said. Amaryllis groaned. At eleven, Amaryllis had gotten her mothers honey brown hair with a tint of auburn in it, though she'd managed to make it curly instead of bushy, and she wore it to her waist. She'd also gotten her fathers stunning emerald green eyes and creamy complexion.  
  
"Ryllis, you're just like your father. You have a certain disregard for the rules," Hermione began. Harry shot her a look.  
  
"Hey" he said indignantly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and continued.  
  
"Listen, just because someone makes fun of Drew doesn't mean you can go beating them up," she said. Amaryllis snorted.  
  
"The twit was chicken anyway, ran away crying like a baby after the first few beatings," she said. Harry stiffled a laugh and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"The point is, when you go to school next year, you will not be able to do these sort of things. You'll get in loads of trouble!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I get it Mum, can I go now?" Amaryllis asked.  
  
"Yes, you may go," Hermione said. But as she spoke, an owl flew in through the open bay window. The letter landed on Amaryllis' lap and she tore it open, read it and jumped up.  
  
"It's my Hogwarts letter!!!" she exclaimed. Drew and Lexi ran back in.  
  
"What happened?" they asked. Amaryllis showed them her letter, beaming brightly.  
  
"Can I go?" Drew asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You have to wait until you're eleven, like Ryllis," he told his son. Drew pouted. Lexi looked confused.  
  
"Is Ryllis going away?" she asked. Amaryllis hugged her sister.  
  
"Only for a year, I'll be back in the summer of course. And I don't leave until September 1st," she said as Lexi began to cry. Drew scoffed and left the room, most likely to sulk in his room. Harry and Hermione smiled proudly at Amaryllis.  
  
"Oh you're going to have such a good time! Greg, Dan and Tay'll be going too," Hermione told her. Amaryllis brightened. The triples'd been her good friends since she could remember.  
  
"We'll get your things tommorrow," Harry said.  
  
_The Wood House  
_  
The door to the house of Oliver, Cho and their daughters Regina, Diana, and Brianne opened and a muddy, exhausted Oliver Wood came in. Cho came over and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Welcome home dear, rough game?" she asked. As Gina was expecting her Hogwarts letter to arrive sometime soon, the family'd stayed home. There was also the fact that they were playing the Arrows, a very vicious team, and a bit too violent for 2 year old Brianne.  
  
"We won, but barely, I swear those bloody...I mean those Arrows need attitude adjustments," Oliver grumbled, changing his words as Gina, Diana and Brianne ran in to greet their father.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Eight year old Diana exclaimed.  
  
"Did you win Dad?" Gina asked, a Quidditch fanatic.  
  
"Yea, 160-140, tight game," Oliver informed her. Cho smiled proudly as she went into the kitchen to fetch her husband dinner. She noticed a letter written in green ink on Gina's place, addressed to her.  
  
"Gina!!" she exclaimed. The eleven year old ran in. Gina looked much like her mother, with short black hair and almond eyes, but had freckles, from her fathers Irish/Scottish background. Gina saw the letter and squealed.  
  
"Is it? Is it?" she asked. Oliver, Brianne and Diana came in.  
  
"Gi, did you get it?" Diana asked as Cho handed the letter to Gina and she opened it, read it and looked up happily.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" she sang, dancing with Diana and Brianne around the kitchen. Oliver put a hand on Cho's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Now the question lies, will you be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?" he said. Gina looked confused.  
  
"Oh, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are houses, along with Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house is like your home for the school year," Cho explained. Gina nodded, expecting to get a fuller explanation from this McGonagall when she got to Hogwarts that September.  
  
"Now, we'll get your things tommorrow, get it out of the way," Oliver said. Gina nodded.  
  
"Well, off to bed with you three, I said you could stay up until your father got home," Cho said, shooing them up the stairs. Gina hopped into bed and fell asleep, her letter clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
End of Chapter 1, hope you liked it, the first names of the newest charries are mine, but the surnames, Hogwarts, ect. belong to a goddess named JK Rowling. Please Review!!!! 


End file.
